ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
A Tale of Two Frogs
Ben and gang arrive back on Galvan, only to be stuck in the middle of a war between the Incurseans and the Galvans. Ben frees Albedo and gives him his 17-year-old body back in order to help him fight. Azmuth also reactivates Albedo's Ultimatrix. Can Ben and Albedo stop this frog war? Plot The scene starts with the Rustbucket III in space heading toward Galvan Mark II. Ben: Hurry up. I need the rest of the DNA samples to fight Infern. Kevin: I'm going fast as I can Tennyson. You're lucky that Azmuth collected the rest of the DNA for you so we can finally go back to Earth. We've been in space for 6 months now. Rook: Yeah, and we've visited many planets, over 30, I think. Gwen: Guys, what is that? A purple ship is catching up to the Rustbucket III. When they catch up, it is known to be an Incursean fleet. The ship then bumps the Rustbucket which loses control and crashes in the water. A door is then opened in the Rustbucket and Kevin, Rook, Gwen, and Goop get out. Goop: switches to Crashhopper and jumps to the ship that bumped into the Rustbucket Wee hoo! When Crashhopper lands on the ship, he jumps to the floor inside the ship and starts fighting some Incurseans. Crashhopper: Omnitrix MK10, scan DNA. Omnitrix MK10: Omnitrix scanning Incursean DNA. DNA accepted. Crashhopper transforms into Bullfrag Bullfrag: Oh, man. I missed this guy. Emperor Milleous walks up to Bullfrag. Milleous: Ben Tennyson! ---- THEME SONG ---- Bullfrag: Well, well, well. If it isn't Emperor Milleous. You finally broke out of prison. A voice over a loudspeaker: Attention all units, we are about to crash land. Take cover immediately, I repeat take cover... The voice disappears with static. Bullfrag: Got to go! transforms to Jetray See you later. Jetray makes it out of the ship right as it crashes into Galvan Mark II. Jetray flies to Azmuth's office, where his friends and Azmuth are waiting for him. Jetray lands and transforms back to Ben. Ben: Azmuth! Azmuth: Let me take a look at your Omnitrix. Ben shows him the Omnitrix MK10, and Azmuth opens it up putting in a tube holding the DNA samples Azmuth had collected. Azmuth: There we go. All the aliens you had ever transformed into. Even a couple of new, never before seen species by you too. Ben: Thanks, Azmuth. And where's Albedo? We need his help against the Incurseans. Azmuth The Incurseans? Ben: Yeah! And reactivate his Ultimatrix. He'll need it to stop them. Albedo: Ben Tennyson! Azmuth reactivates Albedo's Ultimatrix and Albedo transforms into Gravattack and then Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Gravattack: I've waited forever for my revenge! Ben: Oh yeah! transforms into Grey Matter Oh, man! Anyway, I need your help in stopping the Incurseans. Will you help? Ultimate Gravattack: Ok, you win. I'll help. A blast goes through the wall and Emperor Milleous, Attea, and about 20 other Incurseans walk in Grey Matter: hits the Omnitrix transforming into Way Big Way Big! Way Big destroys the ceiling Azmuth: Ben! Way Big: Sorry, Azmuth. An Incursean ship flies through the air and about 30 Inurseans jump out of it, landing on Way Big making him fall Way Big: Hey, get off of me! reverts to Ben Oh, man!! Albedo as Ultimate Gravattack lifts the Incurseans off of Ben, and throws them to Galvan B. Ben: Thanks, Albedo! Ultimate Gravattack reverts to Albedo Albedo: No problem! Azmuth: We must warn others. Ben, you and Albedo go fight the Incurseans so the Galvans will have enough time to evacuate. Ben: Alright! Albedo: Sure! Albedo and Ben both hit their Omnitrixes. Ben turns into a crystal-like-creature and Albedo transforms into Four Arms Ben: Diamondhead!! Negative Four Arms: Why do you always yell out the name of the alien? Diamondhead: I do it to strike fear into my enemies. Negative Four Arms: Doesn't seem that frightening. More Incurseans are then seen. Azmuth, Kevin, Gwen, and Rook are then seen teleporting away to warn the other Galvans. Negative Four Arms knocks out a few Incurseans, and Diamondhead knocks out two Incurseans. Diamondhead: There's too many. Negative Four Arms: I got a plan, just give me a hand. Diamondhead: How about four?transforms into Four Arms Four Arms!! Negative Four Arms: Just help me! transforms into Negative Goop and knocks out more Incurseans with his acid Four Arms: Cool! Negative Goop: Need a hand? Four Arms: knocks out the rest of the Incuseans Nope. ---- Ben: So, what is this plan you have? Albedo: We use our Incursean DNA to hide out in the Incursean Warship. Ben: Sounds good. Ok. Ben and Albedo transform into Bullfrag and Negative Bullfrag Negative Bullfrag: Yuck, Incursean DNA. Bullfrag: Why don't the Galvans like the Incurseans? Negative Bullfrag: We Galvan had accidentally destroyed their homeworld. Now, the Incurseans don't like us and we don't like them after they hired the Highbreed to blow up Galvan Prime. Bullfrag: Why didn't the Galvan just rebuild their planet after they accidentally destroyed it? Negative Bullfrag: We had taken it to Galvan Court and we were about to until Galvan Prime was blown up by the Incurseans. Bullfrag: Maybe, we can still rebuild it. Negative Bullfrag: Yeah, I guess we could. A bunch of Incurseans start coming towards Ben and Albedo. Incursean: Hey, you two! Where are you guys supposed to be? Negative Bullfrag sticks out his tongue and knocks them out cold. Bullfrag: Too easy! ---- Attea: Why are you back? I'm the new ruler of the Incurseans daddy! Emperor Milleous: No, you're not. Attea: Why? Milleous: Because I'm your daddy and I say so. Attea, then, walks away whispering she'll get her revenge. ---- The scene then shows Ben and Albedo in the main control room. Albedo: I'll destroy it. transforms into Ultimate Jetray and shoots a laser at it. Voice over loudspeaker: Attention all units, we are going down, take cover. I repeat, we are going down. Ben transforms into Kirk Upchuck. Kirk Upchuck: Why couldn't you give me a flying alien, Omnitrix. Negative Ultimate Jetray picks up Kirk Upchuck and they fly away to Galvan B, where all the other Galvan are. Negative Ultimate Jetray: Sorry about that. Kirk Upchuck: Be more careful next time. Another Incursean ship is then seen, landing on Galvan B. Hundreds of Incurseans get out along with Emperor Milleous Milleous: Tennyson! Kirk Upchuck: Ok, you want to fight. I'll give you a fight. Just as Kirk Upchuck is about to run at the Incurseans, he transforms back to Ben. Ben: Aw, man. Negative Ultimate Jetray transforms into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and shoots missiles at the Incurseans, knocking all but 15 and Emperor Milleous out. Milleous: Attack!! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: runs at them Not today! he jumps in the air and punches the ground sending them flying Milleous: I give up! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: Ha ha. Thanks for freeing me, but I have to go now. seals an Incursean ship and leaves Milleous: Please don't send me back to jail, Ben. Ben: I've got another plan. transforms into Inspector 10 Azmuth: Hw about rebuilding Incursean Homeworld? Milleous: Really? Even after what we did to all of you? Kevin: Yeah, why should we? Gwen: Kevin! elbows him in the stomach Kevin: in pain Ow! That hurt! Inspector 10: Ready, Azmuth? Azmuth: Yes! Azmuth and Inspector 10 are seen building a device. ---- Azmuth: There, I think this will do it. Milleous: Thank you, all. And Azmuth, on behalf of all Incurseans, I would like to apologise for destroying Galvan Prime. Azmuth hits a button and a new world is seen right next to Galvan Mark II. Milleous: I think we should call this Incursean/Galvan Prime. Azmuth: Come on, Ben. It's about time you get back to Earth. Azmuth hits a button teleporting Gwen, Ben, Rook, and Kevin back to Bellwood ---- THE END Characters *Ben *Gwen *Rook *Kevin *Azmuth Villains *Incurseans **Attea (cameo) **Emperor Milleous Neutral *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben *Goop (TNO) *Crashhopper (TNO) *Bullfrag (TNO) (2x) *Jetray (TNO) *Grey Matter (TNO) *Way Big (TNO) *Diamondhead (TNO) *Four Arms (TNO) *Kirk Upchuck (TNO) *Inspector 10 (TNO) By Albedo *Negative Gravattack (cameo) **Negative Ultimate Gravattack (Albedo) *Negative Four Arms (TNO) *Negative Goop (TNO) *Negative Bullfrag (TNO) **Negative Ultimate Jetray (TNO) **Negative Ultimate Humungousaur (Albedo) DNA samples added *Incursean *Many other DNA samples Gallery Albedo disguise.png|Albedo's Incursean disguise bullfrag disguise.png|Bullfrag disguise Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse